Above Expectations
by Liddo-Obsession
Summary: Everyone's expectations of the young intern Uzumaki Naruto is that he will never amount to anything, but things will change when Uchiha Sasuke comes into the young man's life. Good things always come with a price. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Liddo-Obsession

**Warning: Mature content, yaoi (male x male), swearing, future lemons.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the characters, but the story was adopted.

**Author's Note: **I really don't know what I'm starting so many stories. It just seems like the right time to do it. Anyways, enjoy the story going to be multi-chapter story.

* * *

That song, that annoying song, it wouldn't stop playing it just kept getting louder. The aggravated blond with a pillow on top of his head vaguely remembered the upbeat song as his favorite, but now it was life's favorite instrument of torture for him. He didn't know what had possessed him to put it as his alarm. Times like these his own stupidity amazed him.

Even though with the irritating sound the young man didn't want to move. He just wanted to stay the rest of the day lay in bed without having to deal with the troubles of the day. Then as the song began again he felt something snap within him. The blond was no longer able to withstand the annoying sound. He brought his tanned hand out of the warm embrace provided by his blanket, and unlocked his cellphone effectively silencing the alarm. The room falling eerily silent, along with the rest of the apartment.

Sitting up on his small and comfortable bed, feet dangling off the edge. Blue eyes blinked multiple times to focus but everything remained blurry. Understanding why Naruto reached over towards his nightstand and grabbed his glasses.

Putting them on, he looked around his own small room. It was as naked as a new born baby regarding furniture, but nothing made the blond happier. He knew the little in the room was completely his own. He smiled at the thought, and jumped off the bed.

"Okay, let's get ready." He said to himself as he rushed to the restroom. Another ordinary day in the life of Uzumaki Naruto. He simply went through the motions of the morning like he did every morning.

A few minutes passing by fairly quickly, he stared at himself in the mirror deeming himself ready with his blond hair patted down and his clothing ironed. He looked at the time, deciding that it was time to go to work he made his way out the door.

The young man took the bus halfway through his destination, but after looking outside he decided it was too much of beautiful day to not enjoy. He hoped off the bus and walked through the various streets that separated him from his workplace. His curious eyes moving from skyscraper to skyscraper. Enjoying the view of the peaceful scenery of the big city. His first stop in the city being a small cafe that stood out in the world of skyscrapers.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." The girl in her uniform greeted the blond as he walked in. The light steps she took echoing through the empty coffee shop.

"Same as usual?" She asked in her sweet tiny voice.

"Yup." The blond answered looking around, his eyes absently landing at the clock hanging on the wall. The analog clock reading four past twenty. He still had an hour and ten minutes to get to work.

The girl moved behind the counter tucking a stray strand of black hair behind her ear, the flicker of light from her ring grabbing Naruto's attention. "Say, how are things with Kiba, Hinata?" He inquired about the female's husband, the ring reminding him of his friend's marriage. He watched as a smile etched itself shyly on her face.

"It's great." She said earnestly placing the stack of beverages into the blond's awaiting arms. "It doesn't seem to matter how long it's been, it's still amazing."

"That's great to hear, Hinata." Naruto smiled as he began to walk out, but he remembered it was his work day. The blond turned on his heel to confirm, the top coffees swaying slightly. "My shift is still at nine, right?" he asked the female who simply nodded.

Receiving the necessary information, the blond walked out of the shop balancing the beverages while opening the door with his foot. A huge smile on his face as he yelled his farewells towards the pale eyed woman.

Walking the rest of the way Naruto made it to the largest and tallest skyscraper of them all. Going inside he had to close his eyes for a moment as the brightness of the lobby almost blinded him. The janitor in his opinion did too much of a good job.

When the blond managed to reopen his eyes he was greeted by a hoard of squealing and shouting women running past him, causing him to almost drop the drinks. The blond cursed them silently, before making sure that he had spilled nothing. He knew he should be accustomed to it, since they waited every morning at the same time to reach the elevator before it closed.

He ignored the women as they gathered around the lobby. The blond skillfully placed a coffee at the security guard's desk receiving no sort of thanks, and made his way to the higher floors receiving the same ingratitude. It wasn't surprising in Naruto's daily life that no one that he handed a coffee to ever thank him. It was his job after all, the job of a simple intern of the company to do whatever someone bided him to do without receiving any sort of recognition.

The only part of his internship that he wished would be terminated was the Intern's board. The employees on his floor had placed a board above his workspace and would occasionally place multiple sticky notes on it. Each sticky note had an assignment that he needed to do. If he did not do they had threatened to convince his boss to fire him. He looked at the board and read the few that were placed on it.

_The copier is jammed. Fix it! _That was easy

_Clean up the offices! _Those damn lazy pigs but manageable.

_Suck my dick! _Nope. He crumpled the small piece of paper and threw it in the trash can. He had gotten worse, at least today he had none that had to be done in the city. Usually there would be at least one telling him to get doughnuts or some sort of snack from a specific location that would be on the other side of the city. He knew it was just to torture him, in truth the entire idea of the board was made to make his life a living hell but having to waste money on transportation was a problem he was barely making it.

After he had finished unjamming the copier. He made his way into the darkened room where his boss had made his nest. The room was colder than any other section in the building the AC probably cranked into the lowest temperature available. Naruto could almost swear if he stayed in the room any longer he would turn into a human Popsicle.

"Mizuki, I'm here." He informed the man sleeping on his desk, the smell of alcohol invading his nostrils. The man just lifted his head and gave Naruto a glare. Taking that as a cue the blond stepped towards the heat of humanity. Taking all the papers on the desk before he left the room. He noted that the coldness hadn't come from the Ac like he had first believed, but from the cold hearted drunk.

Looking at the papers he began to work. He was used to taking his employer's place. He remembered his first day and the drunk simply telling him to work on the papers. He had never been so confused in his life but he taught himself the art of sales management, and if he did say so himself he was downright awesome at it.

Why did he do the man's work? The blond needed the years of experience and what better thing to have on his résumé than the fact that he worked in the best corporation in the entire country. That would all go to the toilet if the idiot of his employer got fired and dragged him down with him.

Therefore without complaint the small blond would sit down on the floor in front of Mizuki's office and answer phone calls, along with fill out paperwork on the floor. Did he get a desk to do the man's job? No, he did not. Why because his employer decided that wasting money on booze was better than getting the blond a decent work place. If anyone ever did come near him it was to give him more work, or to place sticky notes on the board above his head.

Naruto sighed taking out his mp3 player and putting on his orange earphones. It was time to get to work and music always seemed to get him through the day. Song after song, made time seem to pass by relatively fast. The boy continuously wrote the necessary things on papers and answered calls without a break. After eight hours the blond dropped his pen, massaging his hand to get some feeling back.

"Done." He said as he smiled at the stack of finish work. He stretched his aching muscles. Being in the same position all day was taking a toll on him. He looked around and noticed that there were still some employees left. He thought of the trip back home feeling too lazy to get up.

"I'll just take a small nap and I'll go home." He leaned back on the wall wiggling around to find a good position when he found it, he let his eyes droop. "Just five minutes." He reassured himself.

As time passed by more people left the office to go home. The sunlight the windows let in became nonexistent as night descended. The blond still snoozing peacefully in slumber land.

Naruto felt a nudge on his sides. He tried to swat the thing nudging him away but it continued. He opened his eyes to see a pair of polished shoes in front of him. Confused the blond sat up from his fetal position on the floor, pushing up his glasses so he could clearly see in front of him

A man in a nice pressed black suit that matched his hair and his eyes stood before him. The pale man must have been favored by the gods because they took their time making him. He was drop dead handsome the type of man every women dreamed about.

"Umm...hello?" Naruto greeted unsurely, not sure if he was having a dream or if someone was actually there. "Can I help you with something?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck trying to get rid of the prickling pain from sleeping on the uncomfortable floor.

"Actually, you can. I want to know how a homeless man managed to get into the building." The deep voice emitted from the man surprised the intern wondering if the man even had a flaw, his voice was simply majestic. It took him a while to understand what the man said and when he did his face lit up with a neon like red blush.

"No, you got it all wrong. I have a home. I just finished working and I dozed off." He explained pointing at his work and pretty much everywhere, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"Hn." The male grunted sitting down next to the blond. "Is this all you did today." The man said grabbing a paper from the huge stacked papers, analyzing the paper the blond had finished. The blond nodded as his response analyzing the man.

"Did you get lost on your way to the office, Dobe? That you decided to just sleep on the floor." Naruto glared at the male next to him. "I don't have an office, teme."

The blond's comment and insult seemed to have taken the man a little back. When he recovered a smirk played on his lips. "What's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. I'm Mizuki's intern." The blond said introducing himself.

He extended his hand to shake the man's hand. Instead the raven placed the papers on them. Naruto withheld his anger like a leash meant for a Chihuahua would restrain a pit bull. Straining a smile, he took the papers placing them aside.

"A simple intern is doing the job of a sales manager?" The man asked, examining the boy next to him. "That's pretty impressive."

Naruto's pride swelled and the grin on his face looked as if it would split his face in half. "You really think so? Say, are you a new employee on this floor? Because see this board if you ever need anything I can bring it to you. I'm like the floor's gopher." The blond said leaning on his knees and talking to the man animatedly. The simple compliment enlightening the boy's mood. "I go to the coffee shop every morning to get everyone something. You're supposed to leave the money on your desk with a sticky note of your order, but one ever changes it. But, anyways, since tomorrow is your first day here, I'll buy it for free. What's your favorite drink?"

Onyx eyes were wide with surprise how did someone manage to talk so much with just a gulp of air. He stared a while longer at the boy tilting his head like a fox, waiting for an answer.

"Black coffee." He responded, the blond pulled down his sleeve and wrote it on his arm. "Okay."

The raven in the spur of the moment took the intern's and wrote a room number. "You can deliver it to me here."

"Sure, what's your name?" The blond asked finally reaching the million dollar question.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The man responded returning the boy's arm. He watched the blond's face for any sort of recognition. When he showed no signs of knowing he was the CEO of the company, the raven smirked.

**_Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author**: Liddo-Obsession

**Disclaimer and warnings can be found in Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: Unbeta'd. **Second chapter, Yay? Well here it is I'm really happy a lot of people enjoyed it. Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. Depending on which one of my stories gets the most reviews is the one I'll be updating more often. So yeah, I suck at grammar and I really to minimize the amount of mistakes, but thanks for the compliments.

* * *

The sun peaked from behind the mountains, sending an army of sun rays into the city. Each ray of light spreading and conquering multiple skyscrapers in the business municipal.

The resplendence of the sky, signaling the defeat of the night life. Igniting the city's people daily migration to work. The streets filling with cars that sped past one another. Taxi drivers pressuring whoever lay in their path to hurry with their insistent honking and shouting. The deafening conversations of people on their cellphones adding to the commotion.

The noises that brewed below, traveled up the luxurious condominium- in the middle of the vast city- owned by a successful business man, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke opened his eyes, as the city sparked to life beneath him. The clamor being his personal alarm, it was music to his ears. Fully awake, he reached underneath his pillow taking out a black cellphone. He always kept it there in case there was an emergency that he would need to attend right away.

He looked at the lock screen, a picture of his baby, his beautiful company that he had raised on his own. He admired the building for a few more seconds before sliding it to reveal multiple reminders for the day. He dismissed them all. Dialing the number of his office, pressing the contraption to his ear.

"Karin." Sasuke spoke once the ringing stopped, eluding that someone had answered.

"Hello, Uchiha-San." The red-head on the other side of the phone greeted excitedly. "Were you hoping that it was me?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I was assuming that you wanted to keep your job." Sasuke said heartlessly, getting out of bed. "So yes, I believed that you would answer my calls like you're supposed to, Karin."

There was a pregnant pause, the distinctive sound of a door opening in the background being heard, "How can I help you?" Karin responded, dropping her fangirl mode and acting like a professional. Sasuke assumed that someone was around her, and if he had to guess it would be Suigetsu.

Sasuke took in a deep breath, he didn't want to do this but he had to. "Karin, listen. I need you to cancel all appointments for the day." He ground out through clenched teeth. He knew he would need to do double of the amount of work tomorrow, and that was going to be hell.

"May I ask why?" Karin asked confused, staring at the smug look on Suigetsu's face, she was fuming for being interrupted from her supposed intimate conversation with Sasuke. She lifted her hand that held a pen, threatening to impale him with the object if he didn't go away. Suigetsu taunting her by simply standing in her presence.

"Just do as told." Sasuke said, hearing the howl of pain through the phone, followed by Suigetsu's voice yelling "You Crazy bitch!"

The line going dead.

Sasuke placed his cellphone down, rubbing the side of his head, he could already feel the headache coming on. It was days like today that it was a problem to be a workaholic, but he had to confirm the validity of the revelation from the night before.

Yesterday...

He had just escaped the razor sharp claws of Sakura Haruno with the excuse of having to deliver some news, which was true. It just happen to be the perfect time when she walked into his office, instead of the scheduled time. He would do anything in his power to avoid her.

He looked at the reports in his hand one last time. Mizuki, the sales manager of his cooperation was going to receive the most important promotion of his insignificant lifetime. The white haired man had worked his share for the cooperation and had done a decent job. One of the main reasons that earlier in the year Sasuke had planned to fire him, because he would not accept anything less than perfect.

Then surprisingly Mizuki had begun to deliver superb work. The company's income coming to its all-time high. Therefore it was obvious that a man with so much initiative to do his work would be better off in a higher position, to ensure a higher productivity rate in the company.

Sasuke made his way to the man's office, stopping short as his hand touched the doorknob. His head moving like a puppet with strings attached having his head snap to the side, so quickly. His neck snapping, relieving some of the knots that had settled on it, and it felt great having them gone.

A small boy cuddled into himself, hair sticking out in all directions, glasses about to fall only hanging from the tip of his nose, slept peacefully on the carpet floor. Sasuke looked around the office searching for the one responsible to fire, letting their child sleep on his floor was unacceptable.

Searching around the office like a meerkat investigating the area for any dangers. He noticed there was no one around. He rubbed his pale hand on his temple, deciding to let the kid sleep for the moment. He would call security to drag the boy out of the building after he was done.

"Mizuki I need a moment-" The young CEO began before he took into account the desolate room. He sent several mental curses to the man for leaving on time, instead of staying just a little while longer to receive his promotion. If he wasn't there to receive it, when the Uchiha decided to give him one, then he didn't deserve it.

Aggravated the Uchiha stomped (or as close to stomping, as a composed Uchiha could) out of the office, lifting his leg to kick the first object outside. The object of choice essentially being the small blond boy. Realizing what he was about to do, he tried to stop. He could already imagine the repercussions, if the media got a whiff of this type of situation, he would be so screwed.

Sasuke only managed to stop the force of the kick, but not the contact. His foot nudging the boy, causing him to wake up, and thus commencing a conversation.

The conversation giving the raven the most interesting information he could have ever dreamt. The intern of the sales manager was the one doing the impeccable work, not the man he was going to promote. The accusation awakening the need in the raven to confirm if the blond was even telling the truth.

Sasuke fixed himself, toning down the amount of perfection to not arise any suspicion from the boy. After looking once more at his appearance, the raven stepped out of his building towards his car.

Fortunately, there was not a problem as he drove himself to work. He arrived at the exact time he always did. Sasuke stood for a moment outside his building mentally preparing himself to go through the hellish venture through the lobby, knowing the key to avoiding the lamias was to rush into the elevator without a moment hesitation.

Sasuke noticed golden hair and a stack of coffees heading towards the entrance. Realizing who it was he graciously sneaked up behind him.

"Allow me." Sasuke said, taking the stack of coffee into his own hands, using the beverages to cover himself from the views of others. The blond looked at his empty hands confused, his head tilted upward to see the man from yesterday next to him.

"Good Morning, Dobe." Sasuke greeted, the boy's face forming into a smile at the recognition. "Mornin, teme. I wasn't expecting to see you until I got the rest of these delivered."

Naruto smiled, "Now, you've got to see this through, Teme." The blond said, going inside looking back to see if the he was still following. Naruto was glad that he had actually met someone nice enough to help him, it had been too long. Most of the people in the city always wanted something from him and take advantage, instead of helping for nothing in return, like the raven was doing.

The blond jumped up to reach the coffee at the very top of the stack the raven was holding. Running off to the security officer and back towards Sasuke, who had sprinted towards the elevator.

"What's the rush?" He asked the man as he caught up to him. The universe answering him through the mob of women rushed to get into the elevator. Sasuke practically hammering the button to close the elevator door into the wall, luckily Sasuke thought they had closed before any of them got too close.

"Those crazy women." Naruto said placing a hand in his hair to rub the back of his head. "Maybe we should have let them get in, they always look so desperate to beat one another into the elevator."

Carrying the coffees the raven walked out of the elevator. He helped the blond, watching as Naruto ran around like the Easter bunny, leaving coffees before scurrying to the deliver the next. Moments passing by the raven grew more pissed. The blond had done them all a favor and they couldn't stop for two seconds to acknowledge his efforts.

The piles of coffees diminished one by one, from top to bottom. No longer covering his face allowing the raven to intensify his glare by one percent, making the victim of choice turn around. The feeling of danger creeping up their spine to turn around to see their boss behind them.

The employees immediately went into a state of panic wondering what they had done wrong to anger their boss. The light bulbs in their heads lighting up, when they saw the coffees in the man's hands. They stared at the smiling boy, before looking at the terrifying eyes of their boss, regretting their choice immediately. "Thank you for the coffee." The scared employees squealed in fear.

Naruto turned around to face the sweaty man not noticing the fear in his eyes. A big smile imprinting itself on his face. It was a nice surprise one of the greatest highlight of his month. He had been waiting for a long time for those few words.

"You're Welcome." He said jollily continuing his round, while receiving thanks from everyone after the first man. Never turning around to see the glare Sasuke was sending towards them

"Wait here." Naruto said placing his tan hand on the raven's chest to prevent him from walking into Mizuki's office. "That cold bastard is unpredictable when he's drunk." Naruto informed nonchalantly.

"Drunk?" The raven repeated surprised, yesterday he had planned on giving a promotion to a worthless drunk. The annoyance festering within did not break through his barrier.

Sasuke waited outside, his eyes catching sight of the board with multiple sticky notes. He didn't know how he had missed the object yesterday.

_Get more pens._ The board was the same distance from the man's desk to the supply closet, what a dumbass.

_Go get the new issue of Kohona Times._ The closest newsstand was two blocks away.

_Make enough food to feed thirty_. Are they going to have a party?

_Tell my girlfriend that I fell down the stairs and was sent to the hospital. That's why I won't be able to make it to diner with her parents tonight_. That was low and pathetic.

Sasuke glared at the thing, if the blond was busy doing those tedious tasks, he wouldn't be able to set his plan in action.

He whistled gaining of the attention of the others on the floor, lifting his hand to point at the board. "Remove them."

Like an act of magic one of the men hurriedly got up and started to rip off the post sticks. Tripping on his own two feet on the way back.

Sasuke watched with feign of disinterest as the blond reemerge from the doors. The boy's first instinct to check the surprisingly clear board, he tapped his chin with his finger. "I could have sworn ther-"

"Dobe." Sasuke interrupted. "Why don't you come to the place I told you to deliver the coffee?"

Naruto smiled, nodding. "I don't have anything else to do today. I finished all the reports yesterday."

The blonde's head moving side to side taking in the view of the higher portion of the building like a new born would look at the world for the very first time. although, Naruto began to feel annoyed by the stares he could feel in the back on the back of his head.

The doors closed and Naruto voiced his concerns. "What's up with everyone on this floor?" The blond walked up to the windows by the door covered by shades, lifting on of them up to see everyone outside still staring at the room.

"What's so interesting?" Naruto asked looking at himself, turning round and round like a dog chasing his tail to check if he had any stains or toilet paper on him, anything that would explain those weird stares.

"Do I have something on my butt?" He asked, turning around to give Sasuke a nice visual of two firm globes. It was the only spot that he couldn't see with clarity.

"You're fine, idiot." Sasuke insulted quickly afraid of the compliment that would leave his mouth if he hadn't. That was one luscious firm ass the small male had been endowed with.

Wanting to distract himself from the thought of the boy's butt, he went behind the desk retrieving a stack of papers. "Naruto, can you do this?" He asked sliding them to the other side, the blond boy pushed his glasses onto the bridge of his nose to examine the papers.

"Having trouble?" Naruto asked with a small smirk of his own, the blond's ego multiplying in size.

"No, I just want to see if you can do it." Sasuke said sitting down on a chair, the blond sitting in the seat facing him. This was his way to personally see if the boy was the one doing Mizuki's work, and if he was the document placed in front of him would be done like the rest of the documents.

"So much of a bastard, you're not even capable of a please?" Naruto asked leaning forward to grab a pen from the cup filled with them. He bit the tip of the pen, while taping his finger on the desk, reading the papers. Then, being the expert he was, he began his work.

"Where did you learn how to do this?" The raven asked, looking at the documents placed back on his desk by Naruto. The papers correctly done and the font resembling that of the supposed papers that Mizuki had been delivering.

"Self-taught." Naruto responded, standing up to look at the city outside, the huge window behind the desk allowing him to do.

"You're kidding." Sasuke questioned standing next to the blond, who was pressing his hands on the glass, looking at the outside world like a kid in the zoo his mouth in the form of a huge smile.

"Nope." The raven was slightly taken aback, he was interested in the blond and he knew that the boy would be a very good asset his company. "Hn, guess you're not as a big of an idiot as I thought."

"I guess you're not a perfect uptight bastard." Naruto said, fixing the man's suit to perfection. It caught Sasuke by surprise as the boy straightened his tie. Naruto reprimanding him for not taking more time to fix himself. "How are you going get anywhere in life if you don't look nice?"

Naruto stepped on his tip toes, placing his hands on both sides of Sasuke's head to comb his fingers through the black silky locks.

"There, the image of perfection." Naruto complimented still one his tip toes, only managing to get the top of his head to reach the older male's nose. Naruto's tan arms carelessly placed on the ravens shoulders to keep his balance.

"I guess I should do you the same favor." Sasuke commented bringing his own hand to the blond's hair, ruffling the golden yellow locks.

"Wait! This isn't helping. You're messing it up." Naruto complained to deaf ears, trying to shake his head away from the pale hand.

"You jerk." Naruto accused, finally getting away from Sasuke. He patted down his hair, a scowl on his face. "Its official you are now third on my assholes of assholes list."

"What an honor." Sasuke said sarcastically, smirking at red faced blond. "But, only third? Who are the other two, Naruto?"

"Well, second is Mizuki. Then the king of Assholes is the CEO of this company-"

**Review, favorite and follow. **

**:3**


End file.
